I Can't even Breathe
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [Switch&Momoka] -tidak mau membuang mimpi, tapi realita tidaklah kerap bagai asa


Lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Asap kendaraan memenuhi rongga jalan. Orang-orang berlalu lalang menyeberang ke sisi lain. Dan di sebuah layar besar yang terletak di gedung tak jauh dari jalan, ia melihatnya. Idola banyak orang saat ini. Seorang perempuan berambut ikal oranye yang memang sering menghiasi layar kaca.

Kibitsu Momoka.

* * *

 _ **Sket Dance©Shinohara Kenta**_

 _ **Sarishinohara series©Mikito-P**_

 _ **I Can't even Breathe**_ _ **© Panda Dayo**_

 _ **Genre : Drama**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

* * *

Terinspirasi dari lagu Sarishinohara dan Yonjuunana(47) dari Mikito-P. Alur utama sesuai lagu, dengan perubahan seperlunya dari author. Bukan remake dari manga ybs. Tapi dari lagunya /tonfaed/

* * *

Entah ini disebut keberuntungan atau kesialan. Apa kau percaya sesuatu yang disebut benang merah?

Usui Kazuyoshi, atau kerap disapa Switch hanya mengendikkan bahu. Tak mau terlalu percaya pada mitos apalah itu, meski terkadang hatinya sendiri bertanya,

"Adakah seseorang yang akan mengisi hidupku?"

Nyatanya bukan hanya seorang. Banyak yang menghiasi hidupnya. Figur-figur koleksi dari berbagai anime berderet rapi di rak khusus. CD/DVD ia tumpuk di sudut ruangan. Koleksi video games-nya sendiri ada di bawah meja.

Memang ia sudah memutuskan untuk bicara, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin ia tetap jadi Otaku.

Switch sedang menonton televisi di kamarnya saat ini. Melihat sebuah drama Yankee entah-switch-lupa-judulnya; dimana Momoka ikut berpartisipasi. Shinzou selalu berapi-api ketika bercerita tentang drama itu di grup chat alumni Kaimei yang seangkatannya. Meski Switch pikir ini lebih mirip sinetron murahan; karena alurnya selalu dapat ditebak olehnya.

Tidak, Switch tidak melihat dramanya.

" _Menyerahlah! Siswa Kentou! Kami sudah mengumpulkan bukti."_

" _Sialan kau, Kibitsu!"_

 _*Klontang klontang klontang*_

Switch masih saja memandangi layar. Memperhatikan garis wajah sang tokoh utama dengan seksama. Bagaimana mata itu berkedip, bagaimana mulutnya berbicara, dan...semuanya.

Benar.

Ia hanya melihat Kibitsu Momoka.

* * *

Momoka tidak langsung kembali ke apartemen begitu selesai mengisi acara yang akan tayang besok. Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan malam dengan berjalan-jalan; menyamar, tentu saja. Oiya, jangan lupa setelah dia berdebat dengan manajernya. Dia melihat Himeko juga sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Hime-nee!" Seru Momoka pelan sambil menepuk pundak Himeko. Himeko yang mengenali Momoka langsung memekik senang.

"Momoka! Apa kabar?" Himeko tersenyum. Momoka melirik ke arah bungkusan plastik besar yang dibawa Himeko.

"Itu apa, nee-san?"

"Oh, ini makanan buat Switch. Tadi habis mengadakan syukuran. Ternyata masih lebih. Kurasa ini akan memberinya nutrisi. Gaya hidupnya tidak sehat." Himeko merengut. Momoka tertawa pelan.

Mereka menuju rumah Switch.

Switch baru saja hendak mengunci pintu depan ketika ia mendengar ketukan. Switch, melalui interkom melihat Himeko datang bersama Momoka. Switch langsung membuka pintu.

"Maaf Switch mengganggumu malam-malam. Ada makanan untukmu." Himeko menyerahkan bungkusan plastik yang langsung diterima Switch.

"Terima kasih, nyonya Himeko!" Switch berterima kasih, tapi mukanya tetap datar.

"Senyumlah sedikit Switch! Kau terlalu lama tidak berekspresi jadi beri wajahmu olahraga senyum!" Himeko menunjuk wajah Switch.

"Tidak mau. Menurut informasi, terlalu banyak senyum akan membuat wajah cepat tua." Ujar Switch.

"SE-NYUM!" Himeko menarik kedua ujung bibir Switch dengan masing-masing telunjuknya. Menciptakan ekspresi lucu dari parasnya itu.

"Hentikan, Himeko."

"Switch! Kau gak seru!" Himeko menjauh sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Saking kesalnya, dia langsung pergi dari sana, lupa dia datang bersama Momoka.

"Ah!" Momoka mau berteriak, tapi ini sudah malam. Nanti dia bisa mengganggu tetangga sebelah rumah Switch. Momoka buru-buru membungkuk untuk segera permisi.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Switch bertanya.

"Karena onee-san sudah pergi. Jadi kurasa aku harus kembali...jaa Switch.."

 _ **Tep**_

Switch menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"..."

"Switch?"

Switch akhirnya melepaskannya dan meminta maaf. Momoka hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berlari menyusul Himeko.

Switch masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Menatap telapak tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh tangan Momoka.

 _Halus dan lembut.._

Switch menyadari ada yang aneh dari pertigaan yang berada di dekat rumahnya. Ia tadi melihat sesuatu bergerak dari sana. Tapi Switch tidak mau berprasangka yang bukan-bukan. Ia menutup pintu dan masuk ke rumahnya.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, semua berubah. Layar raksasa di tengah kota berganti. Bukan wajah Momoka lagi yang menghiasi. Semua tentang Momoka tiba-tiba menghilang. CD, Poster, merchandise, dan sebagainya.

Switch yang kebetulan sedang keluar mencari video games terbaru merasa aneh. Ia tidak menemukan _games_ yang ada karakter Momoka-nya di rak. Sejak masuk toko ―ah, bukan. Bahkan sejak ia tiba di kota, semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan hina. Apa yang terjadi? Atau ini hanya perasaannya saja?

Giliran Switch membayar di kasir. Ia hanya membeli _game_ Futari wa Nervous yang baru. Lagi-lagi, ia mendapatkan tatapan yang sama dari kasir yang kebetulan bertugas.

Rasa-rasanya semakin tidak beres.

Selesai membayar, Switch berjalan keluar toko. Pintu terbuka otomatis dan ia berjalan keluar.

Aneh.

Seingatnya poster Momoka masih ada di dinding dekat toko seminggu lalu.

Lagi, hanya tatapan entah apa didapatnya. Orang-orang diluar berhenti berjalan dan mendelik ke arahnya, berbicara dengan suara rendah. Switch mencoba membaca pergerakan bibir mereka, dan kata yang ia dapat adalah; hubungan.

Switch berlari menerobos khalayak. Kenapa semua orang menatapnya seperti itu lagi? Sudah cukup saat ia dulu menjadi Otaku dan menutup diri. Ia sudah kebal dengan tatapan aneh itu, bahkan dari ibunya sendiri.

* * *

 **Tiga hari lalu**

"Kibitsu Momoka, lihat!"

Satu eksemplar ―tidak. Ada banyak eksemplar koran yang dilempar ke arah meja oleh agensinya. Momoka yang duduk berhadapan hanya menunduk dan menatap tak percaya. Di beberapa laman utama terpampang fotonya dan Switch. Foto sewaktu ia berkunjung kesana. Dimana Switch menahan pergelangan tangannya. Wajahnya pun terlihat jelas, sama dengan Switch. Tanpa sensor mata atau apapun.

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini?"

Bagaimana? Itu kan karena Switch tiba-tiba saja menahannya. Memangnya ada apa―

"...apakah dia pacarmu?"

― _diantara mereka?_

Momoka kalut. Terjebak paradoks. Ia memang menyukai Switch, tapi untuk saat ini belum ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Momoka masih menunggu Switch untuk mengatakannya. Berdasar cerita dari Bossman, Switch mungkin butuh waktu untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya.

Ia selalu melihat Switch. Selalu mencari sosok pemuda itu diantara kerumunan penonton. Tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Switch datang untuk melihatnya. Memang ia bahagia karena dukungan Switch selama ini padanya.

Tapi foto itu seakan menghancurkan jalan kesuksesannya.

"...dia hanya teman baikku."

Lagipula dia tak tahu seperti apa perasaan Switch padanya.

"Empat hari lagi konsermu tetap harus berlangsung. Kau yakin fansmu tidak akan lari? Skandal tidak mudah dibersihkan."

"Aku akan meminta maaf dan menjelaskan kepada pers ini hanya salah paham."

Dan mereka memang hanya berteman, 'kan?.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(Present)

* * *

Switch menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena selalu mendapatkan tatapan serupa sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Switch meletakkan _video games_ -nya di meja dan memilih menenangkan diri dengan melihat blog Momoka. Ia jarang berkunjung ke blognya karena Momoka juga jarang _update_. Semoga saja akan ada penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi.

Ponsel Switch berdering. Switch langsung mengangkatnya begitu tahu itu dari Bossun.

"Ada apa, Boss―"

" _Switch! Lihat televisi sekarang! Channel mana saja boleh pokoknya lihat! Jaa!"_

" _Tutt tut tut.."_

Switch swt. Jika Bossun sampai sepanik itu berarti memang terjadi hal yang menggemparkan. Tapi..televisi? Apa hubungan antara televisi dengan dirinya?

Switch menyalakan televisi dengan _remote_ -nya. Menampilkan sebuah _channel_ favoritnya. Dan ia tersentak melihat Momoka menangis di layarnya.

" _..aku minta maaf kepada semua penggemar. Aku ingin menjelaskan, bahwa rumor foto itu tidak benar. Aku dan pemuda di foto itu hanya berteman baik. Sungguh. Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa...hiks.."_

Switch jatuh terduduk.

Foto?

Lalu layar menampilkan _scene_ berbeda, seorang reporter hanya melihat keadaan Momoka dan menghadap kamera.

" _Begitulah penjelasan dari Kibitsu Momoka di konferensi pers-nya hari ini. Dia tak ada hubungan khusus dengan pria yang ada di foto..."_ Lalu host itu menunjukkan sebuah foto. Switch terkejut setengah mati. Meskipun sudah ada sensor mata, tapi ia tahu persis bahwa itu adalah dirinya dan Momoka.

Pandangan Switch memburam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak lama kemudian bibirnya terasa asin.

Ia menangis.

"Maaf, Momoka..."

Switch teringat besok ada jadwal konser Momoka. Konser yang diumumkan sebulan lalu dan tidak mungkin dibatalkan begitu saja. Ia sudah mendapatkan tiketnya. Ia membulatkan tekad akan datang kesana.

* * *

Switch mengenakan _wig afro_ dan kumis tipis palsu sebagai bentuk penyamaran. Karena mungkin ia sudah dikenali orang banyak. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko. Biarlah ia terlihat seperti om-om mesum daripada dikeroyok massa.

Tiket yang sudah dipesannya jauh hari ditukar dengan _wristband_ warna biru. Pertanda dia adalah penonton kelas _silver_ yang berada di tengah. Switch masuk ke dalam gedung, dimana sudah banyak penonton yang hadir. Switch menempatkan diri di barisannya. Memang tidak begitu dekat dengan panggung. Tapi setidaknya, wajah Momoka terlihat dari tempatnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Momoka muncul dan menyapa penggemar. Momoka sendiri merasa senang, ternyata banyak para penggemar yang tidak meninggalkannya hanya karena skandal beberapa hari lalu. Semua terlihat penuh. Momoka tak bisa mengungkapkan semua perasaannya. Ia hanya membungkuk dan berterima kasih kepada para penonton yang menghadiri acaranya ini.

"Terima kasih, untuk semua yang telah hadir. Aku mencintai kalian!" Momoka pun mulai bernyanyi setelahnya.

"Kibitsu memang baik, ya!"

"Aku benci pemuda yang bersama Kibitsu-san di foto itu. Aku kasihan pada Kibitsu. Dia pasti merasakan tekanan."

"Ya, benar! Karena itu kita harus mendukungnya!"

Bisik-bisik terdengar dari kanan-kiri Switch. Switch sendiri tak peduli dan hanya terus memperhatikan Momoka.

Setelah beberapa menit, lagu berganti menjadi nada penuh semangat. Switch ingat persis judulnya, "Marshmallow" . Di lagu ini Momoka melompat-lompat kecil. Para penonton pun ikut melompat. Tak ketinggalan di depan Switch. Switch terpaksa ikut melompat karena tak bisa melihat Momoka; terhalang punggung di depannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, keringat melepas kumis palsunya. _Wig_ nya pun sudah jatuh entah kemana. Dan Switch masih melompat.

Momoka menyadari keberadaan Switch diantara kerumunan. Tapi ia masih tetap melanjutkan lagu. Bahkan ketika Switch ditarik oleh petugas keamanan. Pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat. Namun Momoka tetap fokus pada lagu dan memilih berjalan ke ujung kiri _stage_ , bergantian dengan kanan.

Dalam hening mereka berada. Tatapan tanpa arti yang diterima. Menamparnya begitu keras.

Gadis itu semakin jauh dan jauh...dari jangkauannya. Ia tahu, takkan bisa meraihnya kembali. Ia terlambat dan menyesalinya.

Para penonton lain yang rata-rata lelaki hanya memandang jijik ke arah Switch. Beberapa dari mereka mengingat wajah Switch sebelum disensor. Pandangan yang seolah menghakimi dirinya.

Kecewa.

Sakit.

Itulah yang dirasakan Switch. Mereka melakukan kontak mata dalam dua detik. Tapi, Momoka bagai mengabaikannya dan justru berjalan ke sisi panggung. Ia tidak mendapatkan senyum Momoka yang selalu diberikan tiap konser. Bukan, bukan senyum formalitas. Tapi, sebuah senyum yang tulus untuknya.

Ini bukan salah Momoka.

Ini salahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian, suasana kota kembali seperti sedia kala. Layar raksasa tengah kota kembali berhias wajah Momoka. Poster, CD, dan lainnya kembali. Momoka berhasil memulihkan nama baiknya karena kasus foto itu. Untung saja fotonya hanya pegangan tangan, jadi Momoka masih bisa mencari celah menjelaskannya pada media.

Penggemarnya bertambah―dan perlahan, Switch mulai dilupakan atas kasus itu.

Switch ikut senang melihat Momoka kembali ke dunia keartisannya. Berada di sesaknya kerumunan orang dan membenahi mantelnya. Switch melihat-lihat suasana kota tanpa kacamatanya. Hanya untuk melihat, semua baik-baik saja. Dihela nafasnya yang memutih di udara. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Dan Switch berjalan menuju tujuan selanjutnya. Switch pun pergi menuju taman.

Momoka bukannya terpuruk karena skandal, tapi namanya justru makin dikenal. Apa Momoka harus berterima kasih pada Switch soal ini?

Momoka berada di taman ketika hampir tengah malam. Udara benar-benar dingin dan syalnya bekerja dengan baik bersama topi hangatnya. Ia menyusuri taman yang sepi, berniat menghilangkan pikirannya yang keruh. Tak sengaja ia melihat Switch kembali. Dengan posisi sedikit lebih jauh darinya. Sosok yang lama tak ditemuinya itu berdiri di depan kotak pos oranye dekat taman. Switch memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam sana dan berjalan pergi.

Memastikan Switch sudah jauh, Momoka berjalan ke arah kotak pos itu dengan rasa penasaran. Ia tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi ia berjanji akan mengembalikannya segera.

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak pos. Ia hanya mendapati satu amplop berukuran sedang bertuliskan alamat apartemen tempat tinggalnya saat ini ―dengan prangkonya. Momoka pun membukanya.

Sepucuk surat untuknya.

Gadis itu membacanya per kata. Teliti dengan susunan kalimat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Pandangannya memburam dan terasa panas. Air mata mengalir menelusuri pipinya seusai membaca, jatuh membasahi lembar tipis yang dipegangnya. Momoka hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Untuk : Kibitsu Momoka_

 _Subjek : Maaf_

 _Maaf telah membuatmu mengalami masalah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meminta maaf padamu dan akhirnya menulis surat ini. Aku sadar, tidak seharusnya aku merasa kecewa karena kau abaikan waktu itu. Aku mulai memahami posisimu._

 _Aku akan selalu mendukungmu,_

 _Teman baikmu._

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Gak tahan buat remake kisah fenomenal ini. Di lagunya, sarishinohara sendiri menceritakan seorang pemuda yang tak bisa kembali lagi berhubungan dengan mantan pacarnya yg jadi idol (kebanyakan idol di Jepang mematuhi aturan no-boy-friend, salah satu Golden Rules dari Aki-p) . Di PV-nya, pemuda itu pakai kacamata btw, terus saya langsung kepikiran Switch. Lalu ada idol juga, dan langsung terbesit nama Momoka. Lah, di canon-nya aja udah pas kenapa gak saya pasin sekalian ama lagunya? Wkwkwk

Untuk Yonjuunana (47) sendiri adalah lagu kedua dari serial ini setelah sarishinohara. Jika sarishinohara sendiri bercerita dari sudut pandang laki-laki, Yonjuunana sendiri bercerita tentang sudut pandang perempuan. Ia harus merelakan cintanya demi impian besarnya. Jujur, saya aja nangis waktu pertama kali lihat Sarishinohara sama 47. Gak kebayang, perasaan mereka seperti apa.

Serial ini diakhiri dengan lagu Akai Ito (Red Thread) yang ngenes tapi manis juga(?) hahaha xDv

thanks for read


End file.
